


What Venom Wants

by Roro



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Rimming, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slice of Life, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, i guess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: Venom è pensieroso ed Eddie cercherà di scoprire perché.





	What Venom Wants

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ♡ che adesso mi pressa per farmi scrivere di più. Ho creato un mostro.
> 
> ♠ Anche se questa è una one shot a sé, dentro c'è un vago riferimento alla mia precedente fic Veddie. Ovviamente non è essenziale leggerla per capire. Inoltre torno a dire che NON HO letto il fumetto, quindi tutto ciò è un parto malato della mia mente nato dopo aver visto il film. 
> 
> ♣ Vorrei solo che tutti voi sapeste che il titolo originario e provvisorio di questa fic era "Fidati, sono un giornalista." Mi divertiva molto anche se ancora una volta non c'entrava assolutamente nulla.
> 
> ♦ La storia è nata grazie a questa meravigliosa fanart del bravissimo Zel (a cui si deve anche il meraviglioso titolo ahahahah ❤❤): https://www.facebook.com/zellyland/photos/208314633356564

Camminare per strada, carico di buste della spesa, era qualcosa che Eddie detestava fare, specialmente nelle ore di punta quando fiumi e fiumi di persone sembravano decise ad impedirgli qualsiasi movimento rapido e si scontravano, senza nemmeno scusarsi, violentemente contro di lui. Le rigide maniglie di plastica delle buste gli scavavano la carne delle mani e l’afa estiva rendeva tutto ancora più insopportabile. Desiderava solo arrivare al suo appartamento e chiudercisi dentro, quindi a testa bassa, svicolava tra i vari passanti, cercando di ridurre al minimo gli urti.  
Per tornare a casa, doveva passare obbligatoriamente per una delle strade commerciali, che, se possibile, era ancora più ricolma di persone rispetto alle altre e, mentre avanzava sempre più lentamente a causa della calca, intenta a fissare le vetrine o a passeggiare tranquillamente nel mezzo della vita, sentiva il sudore formatosi alla base della nuca scivolargli giù, lungo la spina dorsale. Sistemò meglio la presa sulle buste, spostando leggermente la pressione delle maniglie su un altro punto della mano. La via di casa sua sembrava non comparire mai.  
Improvvisamente, il suo corpo non rispose più ai suoi comandi, invece di avanzare di un altro passo, si bloccò. Aggrottò la fronte e sollevò la testa per guardarsi attorno, non capendo bene cosa stesse succedendo.  
«Venom, che c’è?»  
Bisbigliò a bassa voce, cercando di non farsi sentire dal fiume di persone che gli scivolava attorno.  
**Vetrina.**  
Il cipiglio di Eddie si fece ancora più marcato, Venom lo aveva bloccato in mezzo alla strada perché voleva vedere le vetrine?  
Prima che potesse aprire bocca per chiedere spiegazioni, Venom mosse il suo corpo in direzione dei negozi, ma lo stupore di Eddie fu ancora maggiore quando il simbionte lo fece fermare davanti ad una particolare vetrina.  
«Perché ci siamo fermati qui?»  
**Mi piace.**  
Eddie osservò per un istante i manichini e i capi d’abbigliamento che il negozio aveva esposto.  
«Un paio di queste cose starebbero bene ad Annie.»  
Venom non rispose subito, Eddie lo sentiva rumoreggiare quietamente dentro di sé, come se stesse riflettendo.  
**Sì… ad Annie.**  
Lo sentì mormorare alla fine, ma in modo così distaccato che sembrava stesse pensando a tutt’altro.  
«Vogliamo comprarne un paio da regalarle?»  
Il simbionte parve riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri e lo trascinò via dalla vetrina, senza degnarlo di una risposta, Eddie riprese a camminare verso casa ora guidato da Venom che lo faceva muovere più rapidamente e schivare gli ostacoli e le persone più agilmente, ciò gli permise anche di distaccarsi con la mente, tornare ad analizzare la scena appena avvenuta per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo nella mente del simbionte. Per una volta voleva essere lui quello in grado di infilarsi nella testa dell’altro per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Arrivati a casa e riposta con cura la spesa, Eddie si lasciò cadere stremato sul divano, ripromettendosi che da quel momento avrebbe iniziato a fare la sua spesa online, e fanculo il resto del mondo.  
Venom era rimasto stranamente quieto durante tutto il processo di riordino, solitamente sbucava sempre fuori per provare a mangiare questa o quella schifezza appena comprata. Ora invece, se ne stava quieto, il basso gorgoglio che Eddie aveva sentito davanti alla vetrina ora era ripreso, ma più lieve.  
«Venom, è successo qualcosa?»  
Il simbionte parve riscuotersi e iniziò ad uscire lentamente dal corpo di Eddie.  
**«Ho fame, Eddie.»**  
Lui roteò gli occhi, afferrando il telecomando e accendendo il televisore.  
«Tu hai sempre fame.»  
Lo rimproverò, ciononostante, appena trovato un programma sul fai da te che gli pareva interessante, si alzò dal divano e andò alla dispensa, tirandone fuori una barretta di cioccolato.  
Venom sulla sua spalla ronfò soddisfatto e gli si strusciò contro il mento come ringraziamento.  
Tornato sul divano, scartò la barretta e ne staccò un quadratino, porgendolo poi al simbionte che si allungò per prenderlo.  
Di nuovo, staccò un altro quadratino e lo diede a Venom, che lo ingoiò con espressione soddisfatta.  
Continuarono così per un po’, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri e nemmeno lontanamente interessati al programma in televisione.  
Quando partì lo stacco pubblicitario, Venom aveva già finito tutta la barretta di cioccolato e ora se ne stava tranquillamente appoggiato sulla spalla di Eddie, che lo coccolava grattandogli distrattamente il capo con la mano.  
Pubblicità di intimo, di deodoranti, macchine, scorrevano senza freni davanti ai loro occhi, poi, apparve la pubblicità di uno show televisivo e Venom scattò su, come un pupazzo a molla.  
**«Cos’è questo, Eddie?»**  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, studiando il promo del reality.  
«Uno show televisivo dove un gruppo di Drag queen si sfidano per decidere chi tra di loro è la migliore d’America.»  
**«Drag queen?»**  
Eddie si sistemò meglio a sedere sul divano, abbassando il volume del televisore.  
«Ah, sì, uomini che si vestono da donne.»  
Venom si voltò verso di lui, fissandolo intensamente.  
**«Esistono?»**  
Il solco sulla fronte di Eddie si fece ancora più marcato.  
«Certo, uomini che si vestono da donna, donne che si vestono da uomo, un detto recita “il mondo è bello perché vario” e fidati, sulla terra c’è tanta varietà in tutti i sensi.»  
Venom tornò a posarsi sulla sua spalla.  
**«Capisco.»**  
Fu tutto quello che disse mentre lo show sul fai da te riprendeva.  
Eddie si perse nei suoi pensieri, dimenticandosi totalmente del programma, cercò di dare una spiegazione allo strano comportamento del suo simbionte e, alla fine, dopo più di un’ora di riflessioni, giunse all’unica conclusione che gli sembrasse sensata.  
Lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco al simbionte, semi appisolato sulla sua spalla, e in quel momento un piano gli si palesò nel cervello, sorrise mentre tornava a fissare lo schermo della tv senza vederlo, avrebbe dovuto mettere in atto il suo piano il prima possibile, così da scoprire se per una volta, era stato lui a far breccia nella mente del simbionte.  
Un brivido gli attraversò il corpo; e in quel momento, sperò con tutto se stesso di non essersi sbagliato.

Quella notte, quando fu certo che Venom dormisse profondamente ben rintanato dentro di lui, Eddie si alzò dal letto e, il più silenziosamente possibile, accese il pc. Era difficile tenere segreto qualcosa ad un simbionte che aveva preso possesso della sua mente e del suo corpo, ma ormai aveva capito che Venom non gli sondava costantemente il cervello, né era sempre all’erta pronto a scattare. Era strano, il simbionte gli leggeva nella mente quando sentiva di doverlo fare, condividevano i ricordi, emozioni e sensazioni, ma solo se Venom voleva.  
Col passare dei mesi, Eddie aveva cercato sempre di più quella loro connessione e, alla fine, dopo la loro nottata passata a frugare nel suo cervello a caccia di bulli – e dopo l’incredibile sessione di sesso mattutino che ne era derivata – aveva creduto di essere riuscito a ottenere quella connessione totalitaria col simbionte. Solo ora, invece, si rendeva conto che così non era, Venom gli nascondeva qualcosa e a lui non piaceva affatto. Voleva entrargli dentro tanto quanto lui era entrato dentro Eddie.  
Navigò in rete per alcuni minuti, cliccando su vari link ed entrando in siti sempre sprovvisti tuttavia di ciò che cercava. Finalmente, dopo diversi tentativi andati a vuoto, scovò nei meandri dell’internet un sito che sembrava fare al caso suo. Sfogliò il loro catalogo online e non poté fare a meno di arrossire davanti alle foto dei vari modelli in posa. Alla fine, scelse alcuni articoli selezionando la taglia che supponeva sarebbe andata bene e pagò quasi un salasso di spedizione solo per poter avere gli articoli nel minor tempo possibile. Un fremito eccitato gli attraversò il corpo, voleva vedere la reazione di Venom e, soprattutto, non voleva che il simbionte scoprisse il suo piano prima del tempo.  
Una volta effettuato l’acquisto, si premurò di cancellare tutta la cronologia di quella strana nottata di ricerche e tornò a passo felpato verso il letto, dove si lasciò cadere con un tonfo e un sorrisetto dipinto in volto.

La mattina dopo si svegliò con un senso di pesantezza addosso, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, disorientato, poi voltò leggermente la testa di lato e sorrise.  
Venom durante la notte era uscito in parte dal suo corpo e ora dormiva tutto rannicchiato sopra i suoi pettorali. Eddie sollevò lentamente una mano per carezzare il capo del simbionte e questo si mosse inconsciamente per andare incontro a quelle carezze, ancora profondamente addormentato. Un basso ronzio si riverberò all’interno del suo corpo, come se il simbionte stesse facendo le fusa. Il sorriso di Eddie si allargò e continuò a carezzare dolcemente il simbionte mentre fissava il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Aveva bisogno di andare in bagno, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva muoversi e svegliare Venom. Avrebbe resistito.

Quella giornata passò lentamente, mangiarono – Venom in modo molto poco aggraziato, finendo per distruggere l’ennesimo piatto – poi Eddie si mise al computer per lavorare su un articolo che avrebbe dovuto consegnare la settimana seguente, nel tempo che passò davanti allo schermo, gli arrivarono diverse notifiche di e-mail, non ne aprì nessuna. C’era il rischio che fosse la notifica di spedizione del pacco che aveva ordinato la sera prima e, quindi, rischiava di mandare a monte la sorpresa dato che il simbionte osservava ogni sua mossa standosene tranquillamente appollaiato sulla sua testa.  
Quando poi Venom iniziò a lamentarsi – più rumorosamente del solito – che aveva fame, Eddie capì che anche per quel giorno le sue ore lavorative erano finite; si alzò quindi dalla sedia e andò a prendere la solita barretta di cioccolato, sentendo Venom gorgogliare gioioso.  
Come il giorno precedente, si sdraiò sul divano imboccando Venom mentre alla tv passavano programmi che non interessavano sul serio a nessuno dei due.  
Di nuovo, lo spot con le drag queen comparve e, di nuovo, Venom si bloccò nell’atto di prendere un quadrato di cioccolata per fissare intensamente lo schermo. Questa volta non chiese nulla ad Eddie, rimase immobile, intento a studiare con aria meditabonda lo spot. L’uomo non lo disturbò, non gli fece domande e, finita la pubblicità Venom si riscosse e tornò tranquillo a mangiare il cioccolato, come se non fosse successo assolutamente nulla. Era sicuramente una reazione anomala e interessante ed Eddie prego di averla interpretata correttamente e, allo stesso tempo, che il pacco arrivasse in fretta.

Il campanello lo svegliò di soprassalto, aprì gli occhi di scatto ma non si mosse subito, doveva ancora capire cosa stesse succedendo. Intanto il fatto che fosse nudo, sdraiato supino sul letto con il pesante e possente corpo di Venom addormentato sulla sua schiena, gli ricordò cos’era successo la sera prima. Sorrise stendendo il braccio che aveva tenuto penzoloni dal letto tutta la notte e che ora risultava indolenzito. Avrebbe voluto prendersela comoda, girarsi lentamente e riaddormentarsi stretto nell’abbraccio possessivo del simbionte, invece, il campanello suonò di nuovo, più a lungo. Questa volta, sentì anche Venom svegliarsi dietro di lui, per un brevissimo istante, la sua presa attorno ai suoi fianchi si fece più feroce, il suo volto premette contro le scapole, strofinandocelo.  
«Devo andare ad aprire.»  
Biascicò Eddie sorridendo, nel sentire l’altro emettere un basso grugnito di protesta.  
«Su, puoi continuare a dormire dentro.»  
Eddie provò ad alzarsi e Venom dopo alcuni istanti, sciolse il suo abbraccio e rientrò nel suo corpo, ronfando sommessamente.  
L’uomo corse a recuperare i pantaloni del suo pigiama, finiti quasi dall’altra parte della stanza nella foga della nottata. Li infilò saltellando e corse ad aprire la porta, ad attenderlo fuori c’era un corriere con un piccolo pacco tra le mani.  
Eddie sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, sapeva che sarebbe arrivato presto, ma non così tanto velocemente.  
Firmò e ringraziò il tipo che gli consegnò il pacchetto e se ne andò, lascandolo solo, fermo sulla porta a fissare l’involucro di cartone.  
Mentre rientrava chiudendo la porta, tirò un sospiro di sollievo mentale, per fortuna Venom stava ancora sonnecchiando e quindi era poco attento a ciò che succedeva al di fuori del suo corpo.  
Aveva però poco tempo per agire, sapeva che il simbionte non sarebbe rimasto a lungo in quello stato, specie se lui era sveglio.  
Corse quindi in cucina, prese un coltello e aprì il pacco con mosse decise e affrettate, ne estrasse quindi il contenuto, deglutendo sonoramente. Doveva sbrigarsi, o il coraggio di fare quello che stava per fare gli sarebbe venuto meno, e la sorpresa sarebbe stata rovinata.  
Il consueto brivido d’aspettativa gli corse lungo il corpo mentre iniziava a spogliarsi.

«Venom?»  
Il simbionte non rispose subito continuando invece a sonnecchiare tranquillo, ignaro dell’ansia che lentamente stava crescendo dentro Eddie.  
«Venom, per favore svegliati e vieni fuori.»  
L’altro mugolò in protesta ma tuttavia accontentò Eddie, tirando fuori la testa per guardarlo.  
L’uomo lo osservò attentamente, il simbionte dapprima parve confuso, ancora mezzo addormentato, poi quando la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva davanti si fece strada dentro di lui, sgranò gli occhi. In un attimo un Venom gigantesco si materializzò in piedi davanti a lui, i lunghi occhi bianchi spalancati come se avesse davanti qualcosa di incomprensibile per la sua mente. In quel momento, mentre il simbionte lo fissava immobile in silenzio, Eddie iniziò a dubitare del suo piano. Forse non era quello che Venom desiderava, forse aveva male interpretato i suoi segnali.  
Imbarazzato oltre ogni dire, fece per sollevare le mani e coprirsi davanti a quello scrutinio così minuzioso, ma Venom subito gli bloccò le mani sui fianchi, immobilizzandolo.  
**«No.»**  
Mormorò roco il simbionte, senza accennare ad un solo movimento.  
**«Non ti coprire.»**  
Eddie abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo immobile.  
«Io… era questo che volevi, giusto?»  
Venom non rispose, allungò una mano e lievemente, usando solo l’unghia del suo dito indice, tracciò il contorno del suo capezzolo attraverso la leggera stoffa della chemise.  
Eddie mugolò, godendosi il tocco di quell’unghia che, assieme alla stoffa, sfregava contro di lui, facendogli indurire i capezzoli.  
**«Voglio vederti, Eddie, lasciati guardare per bene.»**  
Imbarazzato, Eddie sentì la presa di Venom allentarsi sul suo corpo e il suo braccio allontanarsi dal suo petto, quindi non sapendo bene cosa fare, iniziò lentamente a girare su se stesso. Quando si trovò a dare le spalle al simbionte lo sentì emettere un lungo e sonoro ringhio, così potente che riverberò anche dentro di lui, facendolo fremere.  
Tornò a voltarsi verso Venom, che adesso lo fissava con un’espressione che lui non gli aveva mai visto in faccia.  
**«Sei bellissimo, Eddie.»**  
Lui arrossì a quel complimento, non era abituato a niente di tutto quello che stava accadendo né tanto meno alle lusinghe.  
«Non è niente di che…»  
Tentò di minimizzare Eddie abbassando di nuovo la testa, perché davvero, aveva comprato solo un paio di indumenti, i più innocui che aveva trovato nel catalogo. Una chemise nera aperta sul davanti e che si legava sui pettorali con un nastro anch’esso nero, calze dello stesso colore, con un semplice reggicalze che gli circondava la vita e mutandine abbinate così striminzite da contenere a stento il suo pacco.  
Venom gli si avvicinò di nuovo, costringendolo a sollevare il capo per poterlo fissare negli occhi.  
«Sei bello, Eddie.»  
Lui sentì le guance andargli in fiamme e il cuore battergli freneticamente nel petto.  
«Per me?»  
Eddie annuì.  
«Quando ci siamo fermati davanti a quel negozio di intimo femminile ho trovato strano il tuo comportamento, poi, quando hai visto lo spot di quel reality, eri così preso. Ho pensato… ecco che le due cose fossero collegate e che questo,» spiegò muovendo vagamente la mano sul suo corpo «era quello che volevi.»  
Venom non rispose, si chinò fino a trovarsi quasi in ginocchio davanti a lui e poi, lentamente, fece saettare fuori la lingua per leccargli la porzione di addome che la chemise lasciava scoperta.  
Eddie sibilò allungando le mani per afferrare la nuca dell’altro e tirarselo più vicino, mentre le braccia di Venom gli circondavano le gambe. Le mani del simbionte presero ad accarezzare ogni centimetro delle gambe coperte di Eddie, risalendo sempre più verso le cosce mentre con la lingua allo stesso modo, risaliva da sotto la chemise leccando ogni centimetro di pelle a sua disposizione per arrivare in fine ad un capezzolo già tremendamente duro; glielo circondò dolcemente continuando a leccarglielo.  
Eddie gemette e strinse la presa sulla testa dell’altro sentendo le mani arrivare all’altezza dei suoi glutei e afferrarli rudemente.  
**Il mio bellissimo Eddie.**  
La voce di Venom lo percorse come una scarica elettrica e il suo pene, già dolorante nella costrizione delle mutandine, pulsò nuovamente, facendolo inarcare sopra il corpo dell’altro.  
«Venom, ti prego.»  
Il simbionte ritrasse la lingua e sollevò il capo, ghignando serafico poi, senza preavviso, sollevò Eddie di peso tenendolo per i glutei e lo scaraventò sul tavolo.  
L’uomo annaspò a causa dell’impatto e del contatto tra la superficie gelida del tavolo e la sua pelle bollente, fissò Venom che lo sovrastava osservandolo incantato.  
**«Vestito così, sdraiato sul tavolo, tutto per me. Sei così appetitoso Eddie e io ho tanta fame.»**  
Il simbionte si chinò, mentre lunghi tentacoli neri bloccavano le braccia e le gambe dell’uomo.  
Eddie rabbrividì, ancora una volta, era totalmente alla mercé di Venom e la cosa lo eccitava terribilmente, cosa che peggiorava solo la situazione, dato che il suo pene era ancora costretto dentro le mutandine.  
Strinse i denti e sollevò la testa per osservare il simbionte chinarsi tra le sue cosce spalancate e affondare il volto sul suo inguine.  
Con estrema delicatezza, afferrò il bordo dell’intimo con i denti e iniziò a strattonarlo in basso, così da liberare finalmente l’erezione di Eddie, che sbucò fuori già arrossata e gocciolante.  
Venom rise lasciando la presa e tornando a spingere il volto contro le sue palle.  
**«Così bello, così caldo.»**  
La testa di Eddie fluttuava, voleva sporgersi per osservare meglio il simbionte e quello che stava facendo, ma si sentiva così pesante, così disorientato, da non poter fare altro che rilassarsi e lasciare che Venom banchettasse col suo corpo.  
Mentre le mani del simbionte gli carezzavano lentamente le gambe, sentì la sua lingua farsi strada scostando un lembo delle mutandine e andare a stuzzicare la sua apertura, ancora un po’ dolorante per il sesso della notte prima.  
Ansimò a bocca aperta, quando la lingua, dopo un paio di leccate, spinse contro il suo anello di muscoli, entrando in lui. Sentì quel muscolo caldo e lungo farsi lentamente strada dentro di lui, fino ad andare a toccare la sua prostata. Venom la sfiorò e Eddie si inarcò sul tavolo, stringendo convulsamente gli occhi, la bocca aperta in un urlo estatico silenzioso.  
Le mani di Venom continuavano intanto il loro pellegrinaggio, delicatamente, il simbionte faceva passare le sue lunghe unghie sui suoi polpacci, nell’interno coscia e poi di nuovo giù, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca.  
Di nuovo, la lingua sfregò la prostata di Eddie che questa volta urlò sul serio, mentre sentiva il suo stesso liquido preseminale colargli lungo l’addome.  
Sentiva che sarebbe potuto venire anche così, con la lingua di Venom affondata in profondità nel suo culo e le mani del simbionte che gli carezzavano le cosce, tuttavia, desiderava che anche l’altro godesse, era il suo chiodo fisso fin dalla loro prima volta; perciò racimolò quel poco di ragione che gli era rimasta in corpo e sollevò il capo, per poter vedere l’altro.  
«Venom, ti prego, sono pronto.»  
L’altro sollevò leggermente il capo e lo fissò, poi lentamente, ritrasse la lingua dal suo corpo, cosa che provocò un brivido in Eddie, e si rimise in piedi, torreggiando nuovamente su di lui.  
Non ci fu bisogno di parole, Venom scostò la stoffa delle mutandine quel tanto che bastava per esporre l’apertura di Eddie, poi, si fece strada lentamente dentro di lui.  
Eddie sussultò quando lo sentì irrompere così violentemente dentro di sé, ma allo stesso tempo ne fu immensamente felice. Adorava essere trattato così se a farlo era Venom.  
Le spinte del simbionte fin da subito furono feroci e potenti, tanto da sentire il tavolo spostarsi e ondeggiare sotto il suo corpo. Una mano dell’altro gli afferrò bruscamente una cosca, costringendolo a sollevare la gamba fino a poggiarsela sulla spalla; afferratala con entrambe le mani il simbionte spinse ancora più prepotentemente dentro al corpo di Eddie, che ormai ad occhi chiusi, gemeva senza ritegno in preda all’estasi.  
**Guardami, Eddie.**  
A fatica, l’uomo aprì gli occhi e osservò Venom spingere con i suoi possenti muscoli dentro di lui, lo vide allungare nuovamente la lingua e, stavolta, farla scivolare lungo tutta la sua gamba sollevata, fino a circondargli il piede.  
**Adoro queste calze.**  
Una spinta più brutale delle altre scaraventò Eddie in orbita. Gettò la testa all’indietro e urlò, mentre lunghi schizzi di sperma gli rigavano l’addome. Le stelle vorticavano frenetiche dietro i suoi occhi chiusi e il fiato faticava a rientrargli nei polmoni. Era tutto così maledettamente bello.  
Dentro di lui, Venom continuò implacabile e instancabile a martellarlo per qualche altro minuto, stimolandolo oltre l’estremo, poi, anche lui si immobilizzò. Eddie non lo sentì propriamente venire, ma l’intero corpo di Venom, e quindi per riverbero anche il suo, furono percorsi da un’intensa scarica elettrica, Eddie si inarcò fin quasi a farsi male. Quella sensazione, provarla assieme a Venom, sapere di essere riuscito a farlo godere così come lui faceva godere Eddie, fu semplicemente perfetto.  
Stremato e ansante, tornò ad appoggiarsi contro il tavolo che ormai minacciava di cedere da un momento all’altro, Venom gli lasciò andare lentamente la gamba, facendogliela stendere con cura, per poi sdraiarsi sopra di lui e affondare il viso sul suo petto, ancora coperto dalla chemise.  
Eddie rise, sentendolo strusciarsi contro i suoi capezzoli ancora dolorosamente eretti.  
«Ti piace proprio l’intimo femminile.»  
**«Mi piace quando lo indossi tu.»**  
Eddie arrossì e, non sapendo come rispondere, gli circondò il capo con le braccia, sperando che quel gesto bastasse per far capire al simbionte quanto le sue parole lo toccassero nel profondo; quando lo udì emettere quel basso ronzio soddisfatto, capì che il messaggio era stato recepito. Sospirò soddisfatto, domandandosi quali altri indumenti avrebbe potuto comprare per far felice il suo Venom. Da parte sua, non vedeva l’ora di scoprirlo.


End file.
